Characters
17.03.14 - 1.png|Bob is from Jamaica. He can sell you bong that boost customers to take more weed and pay more money. unnamed.png|Mike is important character, he can sell you shotgun to protect your farm There are many characters that you can encounter in this game including the Danger character and Customers. Customers are the ones that buy your stash and they to offer how much they would buy for. You can also purchase stuff that can assist you throughout the game. Danger characters are the antagonist in this game and they will try and attack you whenever they want. Danger Characters Jesus n' Jhamal (Gangsters) - Demands money and will beat you up if you don't give them money. You can buy a shotgun from Mike, the plumber later on in the game to defend yourself. Mr Malone (Corrupt Cop) - Demands money and if you don't give it to him, He will arrest you and raid your place by stealing both Weed and Money. It is best to buy a safe from the mechanic to keep your stash inside or panties from the cheerleader to distract the cop. Alien - Exchanges EXP with weed. It will drain all your EXP if you reject them. Buy a painting from the artist will avoid them from draining your hard-earned EXP. Mr Lung (Landlord) - Paying the rent but he can also sell you his backyard for more space to plant weed. Door Customers Aaron (telemarketer) - Sells you his phone to contact more customers with higher demands. Bob (rastaman) - A great suggestion is to buy a bong from him so you can get a higher price from Bob, Ian and the Ultimator. Daggi (Rent-a-maid) - You can watch a video to get free items such as Water, Seeds, Fertilizers and Vinyl songs. Ian (DJ) - One of the best customers in this game as they can give a lot of money from $70-$90 if you give them either a joint, bong or vape to smoke. You can get a DJ table when you reach level 6 so you can place the Vinyl songs. Jane (Dancer) - A decent customer if you are planning to have more money as she offers around $50-$60 per bag. She can give you a lap dance in older versions of this game. Jezebel (Goth Girl) - Offers for $50 per bag but don't give her a joint, bong or vape because she will most likely decrease the price instantly. Lee (Mechanic) - Get a safe from him so you can keep your money and stash safe from some of the dangerous characters. Lucy (The Nurse) - She is a nurse that buys "medication" for her patients. She offers a higher price compared with other customers such as $50 or more per bag. Mary (Artist) - Buy a painting from her to give it to the aliens in case you don't want them to have your bags of weed. Mike (Plumber) - He has an expensive shotgun to sell when you reach level 10 and sells it for 100k. You can give him a bong to lower the price. Mona (Ex-Girlfriend) - Roll the dice to get either negative or positive EXP. Mrs Krabbage (Old neighbour) - An old lady that offers a reasonable amount of money for the stash, around $40-$60. After level 20, you can get a garden rake for the backyard. Nancy (MILF) - You can get a couch from her so customers will flow better. Naomi (Model) - Get the vape from her so you can use it for other customers in order to get a higher offer. Ryan (Unemployed) - Very cheap to sell weeds to him because he is unemployed but you can get the Vinyl box to store your songs. Sandy (Cheerleader) - You can buy her panties so the cops can take it if you don't want to give him money. Ultimator (Hardcore Partier) - Another best-paying customer in this game as they offer a lot of money ranging from $50-$80 when you give them something to smoke first. Phone Customers Mr Canabini (Club Owner) - Demands a lot of weed for a very small amount of money and only buys it for $15-$20 per bag.